bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DQueenie13/Happy Fourth Anniversary, Bakugan Wiki!
Happy (late) fourth anniversary, Bakugan Wiki! If you're wondering, DM was supposed to make the blog. He wasn't on when I was, so I decided to make it in his stead, which will probably cause him to chomp me out, so .... the rest is up to him. After my mandatory letter, of course. A Little Letter from Queenie What DM was going to do Well. I would've at least liked to have been ASKED before having what I wanted to do ripped away from me. >-< Anywho, I'll make this quick and short (seeing as the other two said pretty much what I''' wanted to say). This year's been a hectic one. We got a very buggy chat, MS came and went bringing the likely conclusion of the main series Bakugan Anime with it, we got an announcement of a BAKUTECH anime (Can't wait for it! :D), we had a near infection of ponies (I'm fine with it and all, but seriously, it gets TOO over-the-top), we promoted at least two(?) new Admins, resolved problems with MANY trolls, someofwhicharestillbeingpersistentbugs, and there's been, to put it lightly, LOTS of drama, especially in these past few weeks. But, as always, we've pulled through it all, becoming stronger and more attentive each "incident". As Bakugan goes, I have pretty much stopped collecting for now. I really don't see much of a point anymore, but BakuTechs are hopefully next on my list if I can use my mother's eBay account freely. I do hope to see more Bakugan in the future, though. And hopefully NO MORE DRAGONOIDS. >-> In terms of Article Quality and Content, we've really broadened our horizons. We've included pages for all Canadian and Japanese voice actors, we've included articles for each and every card, and we have image galleries for once. I hope to see our near 4,400 article count substantially increase as the year progresses. This year, personally, was a big one for me. As most of you know, I am involved in a lot of band activites, such as the marching band, which took most of my summer away (worth it, though), and the Spring Musical, which is going on now, and is the prime reason I wasn't on when Queenie took this over without my consent (You owe me, Queenesh.) and will also be the reason that I will NOT be on at ALL next week until Friday, but even then, I won't be on long. This year's gonna be another big year, and it'll probably be more busy than last. Marching band once again (Section Leader of seven sousaphones, baby!), a possible part in the Fall Play, and the Spring Musical again. Yeah, long story short, we've had a good year, and I can't wait to see what Year 5 has in store for us. The fear of the worst is greater than '''the actual danger. 03:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and BY THE WAY. The Christmas blog, the New Years blog, and the Anniversary blog next year are mine. You guys owe me. (Yeah, that's right! Only post on this blog so far without a fancy-shmancy template! What'cha gonna do about it, huh? >:3) AOH's ... stuff YUP, I just hijacked part of this :P Anywho, time for MY letter, since apparently DM isn't doing it any time soon >.> Category:Blog posts Category:BakuNews